Más y Menos
Más y Menos (マスとメノス, Masu to Menosu) are a pair of identical twin superheroes and members of Titans East. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Freddy Rodriguez (English), Takashi Onozuka (Japanese) Más and Menos wear a white one piece unitard with black stripes. Mas has plus signs on the side of his head, while Menos has minus signs. The two twins also wear a yellow mask covering their eyes, and their eyes have no pupils (although this could just be the mask). They only seem to have one strand of hair shaped like a lightning bolt (similar to Killowat's hair), but the costume could be covering the rest of their hair. Attributes: Gallery Personality The two twins share similar behavior. Both are pretty light-hearted and fun-loving as they are kids. Both see each other as their best friend, and hate to be apart. They barely fight and care for one another very much as shown in Titans Together, when Mas started to cry when he deduced his brother's fate. They also seem to have similar interests. Both were attracted to Starfire (which is the only time they were seen arguing) and both like Silkie. Relationships Friends and Allies *Zadavia *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Ravager *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Amber *Dionne Familiy *Each other (twin brothers) Neutral Rivals *Kid Flash *Bumblebee *Blurr *Nanosec Enemies *H.I.V.E *Brotherhood of Evil *Johnny Rancid *Nanosec *Punk Rocket *Puppet King Powers and Abilities Más y Menos' primary power is superspeed. However, this power is tied to the sibling's bond they share; as such, they can activate and use this power only when they are in physical contact with each other. This enhances their speed, strength, endurance, durability, and healing. Note that when they are pursued, they are faster than a car, so when speed is enhanced, it becomes even faster. However, they were outsped by Johnny Rancid's motercycle in Calling All Titans. Their bond also enables them to locate each other by what Más once termed a quasi-'magnetic connection'; the closer one twin would get to the other, the stronger they could feel each other's presence and current status. Mas is shown to have some experience with hand-to-hand combat, as seen in Titans Together when he singlehandedly punched the Puppet King, knocking him out for the rest of the battle. Also, he was able to tackle Punk Rocket through one of the Herald's rifts. As a more mundane ability, Más y Menos can perfectly understand, but not speak, English. The necessity of remaining together to use their powers made them also excellent teamworkers with each other. A physical connection with each other can usually not be broken in combat; a disconnection must be achieved by either an accident or by force. Weaknesses Their primary weakness comes from their lack of strength and intelligence. They aren't really fighters because they cannot cause much harm to big opponents like Cinderblock. The only thing that they can really do is run away. But by far their greatest vulnerability is the very nature of there powers. Since they need to be in contact for there powers to work, if they are ever for any reason split up they are rendered almost completely defenseless. History Past How the twins came to the attention and enlistment into the group which would become the Titans East remains unknown. Both are about 11 or 12 years old and come from Guatemala, and even though they had not learned to speak English at the time they came to America, they are perfectly able to understand it. Synopsis Appearances Episodes *Titans East *Homecoming (cameo) *For Real *Lightspeed (cameo) *Calling All Titans *Titans Together Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Titans East Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Multiple characters Category:Superspeed